The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
Within the mining and construction industry, it is generally accepted that there are safety risks involved with working near to jacked or elevated machinery. Typically, repair or maintenance is only permitted under an elevated load if the load is adequately supported.
Presently there are several methods to elevate machinery for maintenance. For example, equipment/vehicles may jacked up using in-built hydraulic systems, by using external hydraulic jacking cylinders in combination with supporting stands, or, by using a combination product that performs both the functions of jacking the load and supporting the load.
Although combination jack and support products are efficient and reduce the amount of equipment required, these products are typically large and very heavy. Furthermore the support heights are limited, in particular by the increments at which the support are lockable. This leads to support height limitations and inaccuracy. For example, it is not unusual for conventional combination jack and support stands to have support height increments of 35 mm. In addition, typical combination products have many moving parts which are prone to fatigue or damage.
The present invention seeks to address the disadvantages associated with the above mentioned jacking methods/products. In particular the present invention seeks to provide a combination jack and support device that allows accurate elevation of machinery such that maintenance and repair may be carried out in a safe, efficient and timely manner.